Yes, Sir
by Forever Kissing
Summary: Red has been having doubts about putting back the Four Sword, and vents his doubts on Blue. Mostly just conversation, mild fluff, red x blue


The four Links were continuing on their journey with little problem. It seemed that it had come to a close, and they were just spending most of their efforts on making sure that every monster was defeated. They were on a path back to the resting place of the Four Sword currently, to put it back.

Red seemed to be the only one fazed by that. He walked slowly behind the rest of the group, dragging a stick behind him in the dirt trail. He was scared. He didn't want to go back to normal. He had become his own person…

He had feelings that he experienced, feelings that none of the other Links did. He felt scared when he thought Green and Vio were dead, and Blue didn't. Blue wasn't really that worried at all, in that dark temple. He felt empowered when he found firewood all on his own, and Vio didn't like to gather it at all.

He didn't _want_ to be Link again, because he didn't feel that he was Link. He was Red. He was himself. It was as himself that he looked up and realized that he had totally gotten separated from the group. He looked down at the path. Assuming that he had any intuition at all, and that they were still going back towards the castle, all he had to do was stay on that path.

He wondered what would happen if he didn't put back _his_ sword. Would everyone else go back to be Link, except himself? What would Link be like then, missing a piece of his personality? Would he always be gloomy and never find hope or excitement in little things anymore?

Obviously as Link himself, it was rare for him to get excited over little things like flowers and sunsets, but as Red, that was all he was. At least, that _was _all he was.

Right now he was feeling regret, and discouraged. He hated to impose on Blue, but he was even feeling a little bit of anger. Why shouldn't he get to be his own person? Why did he have to go back to being one again? If he could feel all these feelings, if he could feel sorrow, anger, confusion, and even intuition, then why couldn't he be on his own?

It was only after a few minutes of walking in total silence, alone, when he walked into Blue. Blue was standing in the middle of the road, totally alone as well, but obviously waiting on Red to catch up. He had his hands on his hips and he was tapping his foot.

"What happened to you?" He groaned, gripping Red's shoulders and pushing him back a few feet to face him. "Why did you get so far behind? You could have hurt yourself?"

It hadn't taken Blue long to develop his own personality too. He was originally just the proud, angry side of Link, but after all the time they had spent on their own he had grown to be more than that. He was courageous, and smart. He could come up with strategies and knew how to spar better than any of the other Links. He was fastest, strongest, and even… compassionate. He felt obligated to worry about all the others, and especially Red. He spent a ton of his time just babysitting Red.

Red would have felt guilty about this too, if not for the fact that it could help him make his point. As Blue reached out his hand to lead Red to the others, Red looked down on it and smiled big. "You are compassionate."

"What?" Blue just asked, a little on the confused side. "I'm just here to help your sorry ass because you got lost." When he looked into the light blue eyes of his red counterpart, he saw some kind of determination.

Like a flash of lightning, Red had out his sword and was holding it to his own neck, threatening to cut his own throat. Blue's face flowed through a river of emotions, starting with confusion, hitting shock and fear along the way, and ending on mild anger as he ripped the sword from Red's hands.

"Are you stupid?" He shouted, staring down at the boy, expecting his face to scrunch up into tears.

But it didn't. Red stared back, holding an equally angry gaze. He reached over and took back his sword, quickly sheathing it on his belt. Blue lost his anger for a moment and stared, confused.

"Don't you get it? I'm _not_ just a happy, childish, oblivious part of Link anymore? Do you see me? Right now I'm upset, and a minute ago I was angry! I have all my own emotions that I feel, that you don't have to feel at the same time." Red crossed his arms over his chest. "And you—you do to! You came back here because you worried about me, you looked scared when I had the sword up to my neck, and now you look totally confused. None of those are anger, Blue!"

Blue just stared at him. "What are you getting at?"

"I don't want to put the sword back!" Red gasped a little when Blue began to walk again, towards the others who were so far away that they couldn't even be seen. Blue raised an eyebrow.

"What would that accomplish, not putting it back? I mean, besides you being your own person. That pedestal is the seal that held Vaati imprisoned." He was trying to understand, but prior to about ten seconds ago, Blue was just going to put the sword back and be done with it.

"But we _killed_ Vaati!" Red shouted, "You were there! There's no _need_ for the seal, or to put the sword back!"

"Well what about Zelda?" Blue asked, looking back at Red. He had to admit, in the time they had spent in separate bodies, they had all changed in some ways. Red was not an inch taller than when they separated, but Blue and Green were probably two inches taller. Vio was always sitting down, so it was hard to judge if he had gained height. They had also all developed their own kind of style, and Blue rarely found himself wearing his hat anymore, just letting his shaggy hair fall naturally around his head. Vio let his hair grow out enough to pull it back into a remarkably small ponytail, however Red and Green still both wore their hats.

Appearances were just that though—it had nothing to do with the fact that they were still all the same person on the inside.

"What _about_ Zelda?" Red asked. He looked up at Blue. "Did you get a piece of Link that likes her? I mean, I didn't. I think she's great and all, but I don't see romance in her. I know Green does though, so it's not impossible that you—hey!" he was cut off by Blue making a whack at him with his hand, but he skillfully dodged away.

"I mean, what about finishing our quest that we promised her. We _told_ her we would put the swords back. That was part of the deal, you know?" He blushed a little, "And just because Green is all over her doesn't mean I am too—stupid."

Red smiled. "There you go feeling another emotion besides anger."

Blue looked up at the sky. Sure, it would be nice to have his own life—he couldn't truthfully say that he knew what he would do with it. He looked down at Red. "What would you do, if you had your own life?"

"Uh…" Red thought about it for a minute. "I guess I would find a job, and a home, and maybe…" He blushed lightly, but shoved the thought to the back of his head. There must have been a small chunk of 'what if' in Link, because it seemed like although the other Link's were interested in women, Red was not. He couldn't really say that he was interested in men, either. He was just confused.

Blue smirked. "Maybe what?"

"Maybe fall in love." Red smiled, not really embarrassed by that answer. "You know, with someone who I can get along with, but who _Zelda isn't_. You three can duke it out over her."

Blue smiled. As if he really would have that much of a crush on Zelda.

Internally, but felt that he was blessed to have the macho side of Link, because he knew he also got a strange piece of homosexuality. He knew, as Link, that he had not been gay, but maybe there was some sort of subconscious other half of him? He simply shrugged it off and remembered that he was the badass part of Link.

They walked in silence for a while, and then Blue spoke up. "I would find a place to live away from the castle." He started, "If we kept our own bodies, that is. A place where I could focus on training my body and mind, but also relax. Maybe a farm, or a ranch. Some place worth living, you know?"

Red smiled. He had accomplished his goal, now Blue was starting to see it his way too. Maybe he could convince all of them. But then he thought about Green. Even if they had all developed their own personalities, Green was still very focused and determined, and he wouldn't break a deal with Zelda to save his life. The smile on his face faded.

"This is just silly," Blue laughed. "Now you've got me wondering. Way to go." He looked down at Red and saw that he was upset. "Hey, what's wrong?"

Red wrapped his arms around Blue and hugged him tightly, a familiar action for the boy, and sighed. "I don't want you to go back to being Link either. I want us to be friends still, and stay separated."

Blue smiled, and as an added bonus brought his arms up around Red. He hardly ever would hug back. "You know, we'll still always remember."

"No, Green will always remember—he's the real Link. I won't. I won't exist. You won't either. Or Vio. I don't even think _shadow_ could remember." Red sighed. "This just isn't fair."

Blue thought about that. "So, you don't think any of the memories we have outside of Green will be remembered? You think ours will all vanish?"

Red nodded. That was exactly what he thought.

Blue tilted up Red's chin and kissed him gently. When he pulled away, he quickly began walking again, as if to change the subject.

Red stared at him. In an overwhelming moment, he was no longer confused about who he was attracted to, and ran to catch up with Blue. "Wait, I'm confused again," Red whined, "Now I _really_ don't want to go back to being Link."

"Oh?" Blue snickered and raised an eyebrow. "Why is that?"

"Because now I want to be with you." Red stared at the temple, coming into sight. "What do you think would happen if we just left—and never put our swords in? Do you think we would stay on our own?"

"I think that would just mess up Link. Besides, if one sword gets put back, I think they all get fused back together." Blue continued on his trek to the temple, but Red walked slowly.

Now he was just in the same situation—he didn't want to put the sword back, and no one else really cared.

Blue stopped to look at him. He looked heartbroken, Red, and it was sad to see. He smirked. "You know, I had a pretty similar conversation about this with Vio, yesterday." He began, "And I think Vio is on the same page as us—he doesn't want to go back."

Red's ears perked up. "What?"

"I think we should catch up with Vio, and just talk to Green about it." Blue grinned. "He's part of us, so he'll understand." He started walking gain, and Red took his hand.

He looked down, a little bit of a pink blush on his nose. Red whispered, "If we don't put the sword back… can I live with you on your farm?"

Blue smiled. "Of course, how else could I keep an eye on you?"

Red beamed, and ran ahead. Blue gasped. "Where are you going?"

"To tell Green! I don't want to be Link! I want to live on a farm with you!" Red called back. Blue ran after him.

"You leave out that part about the farm and me, or I'll kick your ass into next week!" He shouted.

Red grinned back at him. "Yes, sir."


End file.
